User blog:J1coupe/Ryu Hayabusa vs. Scorpion. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games.
Welcome to my penultimate battle of ERVG's Season 1! In this Ninth entry, the protagonist of Ninja Gaiden Series and the character of Dead or Alive Series, the 'Super Ninja' Ryu Hayabusa, goes against the famous Scorpion from Mortal Kombat Series in order to see who's the better ninja! I originially planned to do some kind of other battle for this, however I have changed my plans and decided to go with the ninja battle which was planned to be first entry of Season 2. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy, be sure to comment of vote! I always welcome your feedback. Beat Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!! RYU HAYABUSA! VS! SCORPIONNNNN!! BEGIN! Scorpion: (starts at 0:23) TOASTY! I'm about to rip off this Falcon Black Dragon's head, let this Regent of the Mask to Gaiden you to the way of the undead. Irene is tired of your shitty dragon sword, she came to me last night, I showed her some Kombat moves with my spear, we had a quite of a fight, I'm the world's greatest Hasashi-n, refusing the offer of Shao Khan, while this so-called super ninja fights the Statue of Liberty 'til dawn. Your fate is full of Darkness, will never be lifted but yet thrive, destiny of this Warrior is sealed, I'm taking you either Dead or Alive. Ryu Hayabusa: (starts at 0:46) Hmph, an insect trying to go against this man, with thoughts of prevail. I'm about to teach you why those that stand against me are doomed to fail. Swapping your palette once more to red, with your Hell Fire quenched, you have tons of games and spin-offs, yet still can't get your revenge. with me Flailing you Vigooriously, I'm shattering this Shirai's path, I bet even Noob is better at fighting against the Super Ninja's wrath, No matter how many Mortals you bring, I'll crush all of them too, so go back to the grave, Scorpy, because I'm about to FINISH YOU. (Ryu cuts Scorpion in half which causes the battle to stop.) Scorpion: Vengeance... will be... (Sub-Zero freezes the stage, then walks in) Sub-Zero: MINE! (starts at 1:10) Wee-a-boo, Solitary Shinobi, This rap battle will be your last, The Tundra will freeze you with rhymes, then shatter you like a glass, Gripping you with murder, making you a Dead Fantasy when I crush you, My Brother was nothing compared to the gory things I'm about to do. the strongest of Earthrealm, about to achieve a Flawless victory, can't even defeat his own clones, ain't that contradictory. Besides, your best ninja of all story is old as your Antiques, your Ancient Ship of Doom just hit an iceberg; Frosty, you freak! Ryu Hayabusa: (starts at 1:34) A storm is brewing, face the might of lyrical lignting, zero-punk, It's time to fade into the depths of oblivion, Mr. Shaolin Monk. you aren't worth my time, go fight DC idiots like those Guardians, I'll rip off your spine harder than your brother did to Scorpion. no matter if you are a Cyborg or not, you won't be able to beat me, your alliances aren't deadly at all, even Liu Kang agrees, so stop smoking crack in Netherealm, come back to the reality, Because I just stomped on your whole clan, call it a FATALITY! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! (Scropion and Sub-zero both attack the logo which gets frozen, burned and re-frozen consistently) eEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe... (Logo breaks into thousand bloody pieces) FATALITY! RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!! Poll WHO WON? Scorpion & Sub-Zero Ryu Hayabusa Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts